User talk:Cc71/Archive 1
Oh, that was a mix-up. Nothing xD Sure, I'll put you right on the list! :) Oh, and I didn't get pox from her. I have a vaccine. :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 07:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 It's on there. I think you could go to the Talk:Administration Team for requests, and also to report problems. :) She's getting better, she just got a check-up. She just needs rest, as far as I know :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 07:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 No problem. If your schedule is flexible, we could just, like, talk or somethin'. It's fine with me. ;{]> ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 04:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Let's just talk on the VICTORiOUS Wiki. I think I have juicy news for you. If you think it's juicy that an 11 year old has a girlfriend. ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 03:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Please go to Pretty pink123's talk page if you need help. :) Go for it, Trina. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 08:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I will be leaving the wikis I contribute to for a short period of time. Let's just hope for the best and hopefully I'll be back soon. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 08:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 My mom doesn't let me use the Net anymore. This might be my last time. Miss you already! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 09:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 RE: Help Oh, okay. Sorry for the late reply, Christmas Vacation's over, so expect me to be offline during Mondays to Thursdays. So here are the codes: Well, if you want an ordinary status update like this: Just type this: Or if you want the background colors to blend, like this: Just type this: Hope that helped. Good luck! =) No problemo sistah! I'm not sure with Oreo but I think either all characters have user(s) auditioning it or if 5 users are already auditioning for each character. Then we get to vote. Yeah, I'll advertise on my Victorious Wiki profile. Yeah, I'm sure that's fine. Mini's auditioning for Beck and she has like 2 OC's. But I still suggest you to ask Oreo for clarification. =) Well, she was online last Friday. I don't know. Maybe she'll be online in a while. Watched Blooptorious already. Seriously IMO, it disappointed me. If it wasn't for Christopher Cane, the episode wouldn't be terrible. The bloopers weren't even close to funny unlike the first iBloop. But I'm so excited for The Breakfast Brunch. It's this Saturday already. Aaahhhh! Yeah, it did kinda go downhill, especially, Cat and Jade's attitude. Cat went more and more annoying, and Jade went meaner and ruder and selfish. Really psyched about the secrets. Curious! But have you watched iBalls, iMeet the First Lady, and iToe Fat Cakes? Too lazy to watch them. But if you did, how were they? Claimed Hey, just letting you know that your chartacter has been claimed. Feel free to create your own page and TheSlap Profile. If you need help with anything, please ask one of our admins. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 11:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's cool. And I'm thinking about auditioning for Beck, but I don't actually know anymore. I think I'll just help it get up to five auditionees. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 02:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. It was mainly because I asked Oreo if I could make another character because there were no guys around here, and she asked if I wanted to create one or audition for one. But there's other people that would be better and it's taking too long to get auditionees. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 05:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, five people and that's why only Jade has gone up for voting. We really need more people on this wiki. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 05:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to go check it out. But yeah, I had the same reaction. I honestly thought Cat would be the first to go, but then again, Jade is really popular too. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 06:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ironically enough, my favourite character is Jade. I don't really have preference over the rest. What about you? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 06:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, I wanna watch the episodes...NOW!!! But I'm too lazy. xD I love Andre. Don't tell Kittygirl, but he and Beck are tied for my favourite male. He's just so funny and really awesome with music. Out of curiousity, what's your favourite episode? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 00:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I suck at picking one too. I haven't seen much of season 2, only Beck Falls for Tori, Helen Back Again and Jade Gets Crushed, but my favourites of the ones I've seen are The Diddly Bops, Freak the Freak Out, Wok Star, Sleepover at Sikowitz and Jade Gets Crushed. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 01:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Blooptorious, I hated and I'm not that big a fan of Beck Falls For Tori. It's just kinda boring because Tori gets a stunt job, she gets afraid, Beck does it, she feels bad, she tries to do it again, she gets scared and she gets pushed off. It just seemed boring for me. Hmmm.....what's your opinion on light conversation? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 02:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ^ forgot to leave my siggy. Light conversation is awesome. Although if we were literally to talk about light I think we'd be a bit nuts. Or like Ciria and her pet lamp. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 02:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Psh no, light A is so much better than light B. Plus Ciria has a pet lam'p'. If you wanna know why http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/Miria click this magical link. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 02:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks. What's the weather like where you are? I know it's lame conversation but it's pouring down rain here. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 03:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually thought it was gonna be Gleek or something, seeing as he hates Bat. Are you an admin over there or something? Oh and while we're on the topic of Nwa, you should see the 605 word comment I put on the blog she made about being an annoying user who is immature. Oh and it's summer here, the weather just decides that being the correct season is too mainstream or something. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 03:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know how I typed that much. I was just typing and typing then I published it and thought "Holy cow, did I type that much?" You have to admit, it is funny when someone asks a question and all they get is "Oh look! An adorable puppy etc." And I just found out that fanfiction.net has been blocked on my laptop again, but this time they blocked the mobile site as well. I think I'm gonna go cry now. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 03:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I feel so proud for making that userbox. And the reason it's blocked is, long-story short, the government gave me this laptop and hates my happiness. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 06:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you wanna read my stories, I reccomend only reading my Victorious ones. All my other ones are..ugh... And yeah, I've been helping to judge the drabble contest, but honestly I'm not sure if the other judges remembered. Can't tell you much more. :P That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 04:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I've got a few ideas too. I'm thinking of giving them away to other people, but I might write them in a year or something. Right now, I'm working on one story because I never complete my stories and I always start a new one, so I've typed thirteen chapters so far. And I actually started typing down all my new story ideas so I can come back to them one day stuff. Also, even though you didn't ask for more information, yes, a lot of the stories are good. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 04:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well my main problem is, I write about five chapters of a story and then give up. Then I kept getting awesome ideas and I thought no, no, I have to finish this one. So I'm busy working on that. I do stop and write one-shots, occasionally, though. I'm halfway through a Candre/Bade/Cade one, but I'm having trouble finishing it. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 05:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, you should probably go study. I know how addictive the wiki is. I once stayed up until 2am and I had a test the next day because I was talking to people on chat. I regret that decision. Also, I just got the 212,000th edit on the Victorious Wiki!!!! That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 05:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC)